Marcianos do Metrô
by mymistrust
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Duas duplas dinâmicas encontram-se no metrô. Uma dupla procura por aliens, a outra dupla tem um. ESCRITO POR WRITTENFICTION.


**MARCIANOS DO METRÔ**

* * *

><p>Escrito por WrittenFiction<p>

Traduzido por MyMistrust

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Esta é minha primeira tentativa de escrever fanfic, bem como minha primeira tentativa de paródia. Eu escrevo mais Angst e narrativa, então qualquer feedback ajudaria muito

**N/T:** Faz muito tempo que não traduzo nada, mas essa pequena pérola vale o esforço. Na fanfic, mesmo sob o nome _Temple-Noble_ (nome de casada de Donna), o/a autor(a) mantém "Miss" (Senhorita) com referência à Donna, então mantive na tradução também.

* * *

><p>Apesar da estação de metrô estar escura, não conseguia esconder o graffiti colorido nas paredes, iluminado apenas pelas vagas e vacilantes lâmpadas que tiveram sorte o suficiente para escapar das pedras jogadas por adolescentes entediados. O lugar cheirava como a maioria dos metrôs, de suor e metal e sem-tetos, de perfumes muito doces usados por mulheres que não podiam comprar nada mais elegante. Apenas pequenos grupos de pessoas estavam por ali, encurralados entre estarem muito atrasados para chegar em casa e muito cedo para saírem para trabalhar.<p>

"Opa, cuidado com quem você está falando, G-man!"

A voz de uma mulher reverberou pelo metrô, fazendo algumas pessoas lançarem ollhadelas incertas para ela e o homem que a acompanhava.

O Agente Especial Mulder piscou. "Hmm... Desculpe, senhorita, são apenas prodecimentos padrões do..."

"Ah, o que aconteceu, Donna? E... O que posso fazer pelo senhor?" um homem delgado com um terno marrom e um longo casaco combinando tinha aparecido de repente entre eles e sua discussão. Ele olhou inquisitivamente para Mulder, que pensou que os cabelos espetados e sobrancelhas arqueadas do outro homem davam-lhe uma aparência de preocupação permanente. Mulder olhou de relance para a mulher intimidadora antes de voltar-se para o homem, limpando sua garganta. "Eu estava apenas perguntando à Srta. Noble..."

"Temple-Noble, G-man".

"_Sim_", retrucou Mulder, incapaz de manter a irritação em sua voz. "Eu estava apenas perguntando à Srta. _Temple_-Noble sobre os estranhos ocorridos que têm acontecido aqui..." Mulder fez um gesto apontando seus arredores, indicando o espaço da plataforma que eles estavam em pé. "E se ela poderia ter alguma ideia do que está acontecendo aqui".

Houve um breve silêncio antes que o homem magro falasse novamente, e dessa vez Mulder não deixou escapar o sotaque inglês saindo de sua boca. "Qual é o seu nome mesmo..." ele parou, olhando Mulder de cima a baixo, "agente?"

"Mulder, senhor. Agente Mulder".

"Mulder", mas nenhum som escapou da boca do outro homem, como se ele estivesse testando a palavra antes de pronunciá-la em voz alta. De repente, ele soltou uma exclamação como se tivesse acabado de entender alguma coisa e bateu palmas uma única vez, animado. "Bom, isso explica muita coisa! Agente Mulder. Há!" Ele exclamou, olhando a plataforma ao seu redor, que tornava-se aos poucos tumultuada. "E eu aposto que a Agente Scully está com você, certo? Ah, ela é bem esperta".

O homem no terno marrom sentiu um golpe nas suas costelas. "Ei" Donna sussurrou em alta voz, indicando Mulder com a sua cabeça, o qual agora olhava para o outro homem com uma apreensão crescente.

"Como você sabe quem é minha parceira, senhor...?"

"Doutor", retrucou o homem. "Apenas Doutor. E não ligue pra mim, eu apenas fico tagarelando demais. Eu geralmente falo bobagens. Certo, Donna?" a companheira dele apenas revirou os olhos.

"É, o tempo todo. Sabia que teve uma vez que esse marciano perguntou se eu queria acasalar com ele? _Acasalar!_ Vou te contar-"

"Ótimo, Donna", disse o Doutor. "Obrigado. Isso é tudo, Agente Mulder?" Mulder olhou para o homem com um interesse renovado. "Marciano?"

O Doutor estremeceu. Claro que ele ia se agarra justo àquela parte. "Eu não- Eu não sou um marciano", ele disse, direcionando seu comentário à Donna mesmo enquanto ela olhava-o de forma desafiadora. "Mas eu sou um alienígena. Bem" ele disse com um meneio de cabeça. "Não esse tipo de alienígena, mas eu não sou desse país".

Mulder abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido pelo som do seu nome. Ele virou-se para encontrar sua parceira andando em sua direção, vinda de um grupo de pessoas encolhidas num círculo. "Mulder, essas pessoas não sabem de nada. E quanto ao homem que alegava ter visto algo, ele estava bêbado. Isso somado ao fato do quão escuro esses túneis podem ficar e às luzes do trem..."

"Scully, eu acho que nós deveríamos falar com-" Mulder parou. O Doutor e a Srta. _Temple_-Noble não estavam mais lá.

"Mulder? Com quem deveríamos falar?"

Não tinha como eles terem chegado à saída do metrô naquele tempo... Mas Mulder sacudiu a cabeça. Ele não conseguia evitar o pensamento de que mesmo que ele tentasse, ele não seria capaz de encontrar aquela dupla. De que eles estariam mais longe do que o imaginável agora. Ele sorriu com um certo ressentimento. "Ninguém. Acho que terminamos aqui". Scully levantou uma sobrancelha, questionando-o silenciosamente. Ele sorriu em resposta, colocou sua mão na lombar das costas dela e guiou a ambos na direção da saída do metrô.

Sob o barulho do chocalhar dos trilhos do trem, um som dissolvia-se em nada.

_vrrwooop._

_vrrwooop._


End file.
